


Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Magnus knew full well when he’d seen Alec order his second drink that his boyfriend would end the night clinging to his side and rambling compliments and he smiles a little as he sees they’ve reached that point in the evening.Or, Alec’s a sappy drunk.





	Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a little fic to celebrate 100 works on ao3! I can't believe that I've written so much for this fandom but I'm so incredibly grateful for everyone who reads my stories and has made my writing time here so enjoyable and fun! Thank you so much for being so wonderful and I hope you enjoy this happy little story! Happy Reading <3

He doesn’t startle.

Everyone else jumps at the unexpected interruption but Magnus just smiles and relaxes in his seat. Alec is clumsy as he collapses next to him in the booth, rocking the table, and Magnus turns his head just to see Alec already staring at him, eyes unfocused but silly little grin on his face.

“Hey, baby,” he murmurs, voice low and approaching seductive without quite reaching its mark, and Magnus bites his lip to keep his laugh in. Alec only came out with that particular term of endearment when he’d been indulging or when Magnus had teased him so much that he was half out of his mind.

“Hello, darling. Did you get your refill?”

They’re at the Hunter’s Moon with most everyone and it’s a happy occasion. Things have settled lately and it’s a calm Friday evening. Neither Alec nor Magnus have plans for the weekend-- a rarity-- and Alec’s taken the opportunity to drink a little more than he normally would otherwise.

A lot more, Magnus privately acknowledges as Alec not-so-subtly nudges his arm. Magnus lets his frustration build for a few moments before raising his arm and Alec immediately slides over on the booth until he’s all but glued to Magnus’s side, wrapping around him like a damned octopus.

“I drank my refill and then I got another,” Alec says after a long pause, so long that Magnus didn’t think he’d get an answer. Magnus tightens the arm around Alec’s shoulders imperceptibly, bringing his boyfriend even closer, and he watches in amusement as Alec leans down to get a drink of his cocktail only for his mouth to completely miss the straw-- three times.

Laughing quietly, Magnus leaves him to it as he listens in on Jace and Izzy in an impassioned argument about which weapon eviscerates demons most effectively.

Not quiet conversation he’d have in polite company but Magnus has long since grown used to what shadowhunters consider acceptable conversation and he listens with half an ear as Simon’s eyes grow wider and more incredulous at their vivid descriptions of demon injuries.

Clary and Maia are seated at the edge of the booth, talking quietly, and Magnus studies Biscuit for a moment, seeing the way a subtle flush comes into her cheeks as her gaze falls down to Maia’s mouth a time or six.

Smiling a little, Magnus settles into the corner of the booth, Alec a comforting weight next to him. Usually, Magnus prefers to be in the middle of the hubbub-- the life of the party-- and it’s a reputation that he’s carefully cultivated.

Still. He feels perfectly content right now and wouldn’t change things for the world. Absently, he lifts a hand and plays with Alec’s hair, nails scratching softly at his scalp and Alec all but melts against him. 

It’s a quiet Friday night and before Alec, Magnus never would have thought he’d find such peace and joy in such a scene. It’s nice, though. Reluctantly and without him quite noticing, the people at this table have become his family and it settles something in him, to watch as the Lightwoods bicker good naturedly and Simon is his usual awkwardly exuberant self. Luke is at the bar, drinking a beer and grabbing a moment of peace from everyone and it’s all so damned domestic that Magnus doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He’s startled out of his thoughts as Alec abruptly straightens, almost spilling his half-full drink, and stares at Magnus like he just sprouted wings.

Arching a brow, Magnus asks, “What is it, Alexander?”

Absolutely beaming, Alec reaches a hand out-- sticky with fruit juice and vodka-- and touches the corner of his eye. “You’re so beautiful, babe. I love you so much.”

Magnus feels equal parts disgusted and enamored as Alec seems to be oblivious to the fact that he’s rubbing his drink into his skin. The words are everything Magnus could wish for, however, and he tries to focus on those.

“Thank you, darling. I love you too, so much.” His words are quiet and just for the two of them. No one is paying them any mind, too involved in their own conversations, and it feels like he and Alec are in their own personal bubble.

Leaning forward, Alec noses along Magnus’s cheek and Magnus smells the alcohol on Alec’s breath. Really, his boyfriend’s tolerance was so low as to be non-existent.

Alec rarely indulges-- a glass of wine with dinner, a drink at the end of a hard day. That was the extent of Alec’s drinking habits and even that seldom happened. Magnus could count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Alec so tipsy and most of them had been in the privacy of the loft, both of them drunk on wine and each other during a quiet night in.

Alec’s a happy drunk, Magnus had been surprised to find out, and unbearably sappy. Magnus knew full well when he’d seen Alec order his second drink that his boyfriend would end the night clinging to his side and rambling compliments and he smiles a little as he sees they’ve reached that point in the evening.

He doesn’t mind, though. He likes it even. Alec so rarely lets go and Magnus never takes for granted the trust that his boyfriend has in him to let himself unwind a little in his presence.

He knows that Magnus will take care of him and truthfully, Magnus likes being that person for Alec.

“You’re so hot, babe.” Alec’s voice-- probably meant to be a low murmur-- is unforgivably loud and all conversation breaks off around them.

In the sudden silence, Magnus bites his tongue to keep from laughing himself stupid and Alec just glares at everyone, defensive.

“What,” he asks. “It’s true and I should say it.”

“Do you think you’ve had a little too much to drink, buddy,” Jace asks, eyeing Alec’s glass warily.

“No,” Alec replies sullenly. “Do you think _you’ve_ had too much to drink?”

“Alec, I’ve had a few beers and my tolerance is way higher than yours. In fact, no one at this table is as drunk as you right now.”

Alec’s face takes on a mulish expression and Magnus just takes a sip of his martini as he waits to see what his boyfriend will do.

“You and Izzy keep talking about blades as if a triple dipped adamas infused arrow with a poisoned tip isn’t the most effective way to kill a demon. You haven’t even mentioned it. Maybe you’re drunker than you think,” he accuses. “It’s obviously superior and you’re over there arguing about blade length.”

Jace and Alec stare at each other impassively before Jace’s shoulders drop, muttering, “At least I’m not yelling about how attractive my boyfriend is.”

“Maybe that’s because you don’t have a boyfriend as hot as Magnus,” Alec returns matter of factly. “Magnus is beautiful and the love of my life and everyone should know it. It’s my duty as his boyfriend to make sure it’s common knowledge.”

“Oh, I’m sure everyone knows just how you feel about Magnus, Alec,” Clary giggles and Alec just blinks owlishly at her.

“Good,” he says and turns to look up at Magnus, completely ignoring everyone else.

Magnus, for his part, feels his heart squeeze in his chest at Alec’s calm words. It’s not the first time Magnus has heard them. There have been quiet mornings where the sun was just starting to peer over the horizon and Magnus opened unglamoured eyes just to see Alec already staring down at him, expression achingly open.

He’s heard Alec’s view of love, the old shadowhunter wive’s tale about there being one person and one person only for someone.

_You’re mine_ , Alec would say, voice sleepy and eyes closed. _And I’m yours_.

Magnus smiles down at Alec, leaning close to kiss his forehead. He swears that he hears Alec make a little sound of happiness, almost a purr as he hums contentedly.

Conversation picks up and Magnus leans into the corner of the booth. He passes the time by nosing along Alec’s hair, smelling _their_ shampoo, and kisses him absently behind an ear.

He feels Alec’s hand sweep low across his stomach before he burrows under his shirt to the warm skin of his back.

“Alexander,” he murmurs low, tone laughing. “Behave yourself, darling.”

“No,” Alec says petulantly. Magnus feels Alec starts mouthing along his neck, sucking a bruise over his pulse, and groans internally.

He hadn’t expected Alec to move to the next stage so quickly. Normally, Alec would rather cut off his hand than be so affectionately demonstrative but it looks like they’ve hit the point where Alec’s lost all sense of propriety.

With a sigh, Magnus reaches down and pries Alec’s hand away from his side. “We’re in public, Alexander,” he reminds him and laughs a little at his boyfriend's beleaguered expression.

“But I want you now,” Alec says, like it’s a perfectly sound argument.

“You’re drunk, darling, and we’re at the Hunter’s Moon. Nothing’s going to happen tonight.”

“What if I ask really nicely,” Alec asks and puts on his best pleading expression, hand inching back under Magnus’s shirt.

“No, Alec,” Magnus says firmly and tries to keep the laughter out of his voice as Alec sighs dramatically.

“Fine,” Alec grumbles and moves closer, curling against his side and resting his head on Magnus’s chest. “See if I have sex with you next time you want it.”

Magnus rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s penchant for dramatics and laughs as he sees Simon’s scandalized expression. He takes Alec's wandering hand, interlacing their fingers, and runs a soothing thumb over his his palm.

The next little while passes by quietly and Magnus joins a conversation about popular travel destinations in South America. He thinks Alec’s fallen asleep and his boyfriend is a comforting weight against him, grounding Magnus in the moment.

Alec was ridiculous when he let down his guard and Magnus sweeps a hand over his shoulders, enjoying the quiet moment. There was a time-- not all that long ago-- when he never could have imagined that this would be how he would prefer to spend his Friday evening. He never could’ve predicted that he’d find such solace and contentment in such a quiet evening with these people but now that it’s here, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

He feels like he’s found his place and when he feels Alec nose along his chest, over his heart, and whisper, just the tiniest bit slurred, “Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Alexander Bane-Lightwood,” his heart lurches even as something else settles in him.

_This is my life now_ , Magnus marvels.

He couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr or twitter @carmenlire!


End file.
